Down Boy
by Jayden Winters
Summary: AU; Sesshoumaru comes home after a terrible day at his company to find that Inuyasha slaved hard over a very special "dinner". Lemon. PWP. Sesshoumaru.X.Inuyasha


A/N: I haven't written an Inuyasha fanfic for four years…so if people are a little OOC, forgive me. This is for Yuki of the Kamikaze! I love you chicka. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any part of it. YY

Warning: This is a slightly graphic story with containing incest between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and sex between them. If you don't like this, don't read it.

Summary: AU; Sesshoumaru comes home after a terrible day at his company to find that Inuyasha slaved hard over a very special "dinner". Lemon. PWP. Inuyasha.X.Sesshoumaru

-

Down Boy!

-

Sesshoumaru left the office building throwing his hands up in the air, grumbling something about how his secretary, Rin, was "cheating on him" (though they weren't together) with a pizza delivery guy named Shippou on _his _desk. Just moments before, he had walked in on them screwing in his office right where he usually fucked Rin. Yeah, he was pissed to say the least. And all that she had to say about herself was, "Sorry Sesshie-Baby. I guess I never introduced you to my boyfriend, Shippou. I promise, next time we'll be in the janitorial closet. This won't _ever _happen again."

And to make matters worse, Jaken brought him back a white mocha with caramel in it instead of a hot double chocolate mocha cappuccino, extra frothy, with a hint of raspberry flavoring added to it. He dumped the disgusting white mocha on top of his little pet's head and threw the cup on the ground, muttering to himself something about office idiots.

As he got into his car, he slammed the door so loud that all of the birds in the bushes ten feet away, flew away. He angrily stuck his key in the ignition and turned on his car. When he pulled out onto the street, some douche pulled out in front of him, cutting him off. The replacement coffee that Jaken had returned with fell over out of the cup holder and onto his freshly cleaned carpet. Immediately, he rolled down his window, flipping off the driver in front of him. "FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. LEARN TO DRIVE OR GET OFF THE FUCKING ROAD YOU FUCKTARD!"

'_Dirty babe…You see these shackles baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me--'_

"Hello?" he asked, as if nothing had happened, holding his sleek silver phone to his ear.

"Hey Sesshoumaru. It's Inuyasha, I just wanted to let you know I'm at your house. I bought some groceries."

"Why are you coming over for dinner?"

"Kagome cheated on me again."

Sesshoumaru scoffed and replied, "With whom this time?"

"Both Sango and Miroku. I found them in the shower together when I got home this time, having a threesome without me. I wasn't invited, so I figured that they could have their little sexcapades while I'm not home. If I'm not good enough to wait for, I'm not cooking for her for the next week!"

"Well, Inuyasha, if it makes you feel any better, I found my whore-of-a-secretary having sex with the pizza kid on _my _desk while I was out today," he dryly replied. "I guess today isn't a good day for being loyal, is it?"

"Guess not."

"Anyway, I'm driving. I guess I'll see you when I get home?"

"Sounds good."

"Bye."

"Ciao."

-

Sesshoumaru pulled into his driveway and frowned at his noisy neighbors, Kouga and Hiten. He noticed that Kouga was wearing his hibiscus-print, blue swimming trunks while Hiten wore his red Speedo. They were practically screwing on their hammock, perfectly visible from the road. What if some kid walked by and saw what they were doing? His fucktard neighbors had absolutely no consideration for others.

He got out of his car, pushing the lock button on his car's keychain and continued into his home. Much to his surprise, it seemed as if it were empty. Inuyasha hadn't left any marks on his home. There was no delicious scent wafting from his kitchen like there usually was when he and his half-brother had dinner together. Perhaps Inuyasha wasn't there?

Sesshoumaru took off his shoes, noticed that there was, indeed, a pair of foreign shoes in his entryway. He hung his black jacket up in his coat closet before heading into the kitchen to see just what Inuyasha had cooked up for him.

Much to his surprise, when he walked into the kitchen, Inuyasha was there. He gawked. He was wearing nothing but a half apron, cutting something up on the marble kitchen island.

The black-haired man turned around and grinned at his half-brother, "Welcome home, Sesshoumaru."

"Why are you naked in my kitchen?"

A wild smirk crossed Inuyasha's face as he advanced toward his brother. "Why aren't you naked?"

An equally devilish smile crossed Sesshoumaru's lips as he pressed Inuyasha's body against his own, hands holding onto his younger brother's hips. "Because you haven't undressed me."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his silver-haired brother's neck, pulling himself up to his brother's height. He pressed his lips to the other man's, all the while rubbing his brother's groin with his leg.

Almost immediately, Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, granting Inuyasha access to his tongue, all while backing the violet-eyed man back up to the kitchen island. He pushed his hard-on against Inuyasha's barely covered one, continuously planting kisses on his lips, jaw and neck.

Inuyasha felt warm breath on his lips and shuddered as Sesshoumaru whispered, "Down Boy," before trailing a long line of trail kisses, licks and nips down to his soft, pink nipple, in which he proceeded to flick with his tongue. The silver-haired male lifted his younger brother up onto the counter and untied his apron, taking his length into his mouth.

Inuyasha moaned out in pleasure, leaning backwards and spreading his legs out further. "Se-Sesshoumaru…"

The platinum-haired male smirked and noticed the whipped cream and strawberries setting next to his brother. He grabbed the can and began decorating Inuyasha in the thick, white substance. He topped the cream off with the sliced strawberries and dove into the feast that, quite literally, lay before him. After he cleaned Inuyasha's body off with his tongue, Inuyasha got up off of the counter and began stripping his brother's clothes off.

"I think that we need to take this up to my bedroom, Inu…What do you think?"

Inuyasha merely nodded, finally slipping his brother's black thong off. Sesshoumaru picked his brother up; the black-haired man wrapped his legs around him and allowed the silver-haired man to carry him up the stairs and into his bedroom. Sesshoumaru approached the bed, lustfully throwing his little brother down on the bed.

Sesshoumaru quickly laid his pale body on top of his brother's sweaty one and began passionately kissing the younger man that lay before him. He ran his tongue along Inuyasha's jaw line. He trailed licentious kisses down to the nape of Inuyasha's neck, before leaving a large, purple hickey. Sesshoumaru nipped at the sensitive spot on his neck where the purple patch of skin was, causing Inuyasha to cry out in satisfaction. "Just fuck me now!"

Immediately upon hearing this, Sesshoumaru grabbed his lubricant and threw a devilish smirk to the anxious form lying on his oversized canopy bed. "Are you ready for this, Inu?"

-

"So Sesshoumaru…"

"Hmm?" he asked, trying to sleep.

"Did that make your day better?"

The platinum-haired man merely nodded.

"Good. I'm going to be making dinner for you every day this week…Until Kagome finally realizes what I'm doing."

"Good."

"Why is that good, Sesshie?"

"Because that was the best fuck I've had in a while. I'm happy that you're not as annoying as you used to be," he replied.

"Tomorrow…I have something new up my sleeve for you."

"What?"

"Well…I'll give you a hint. It goes along with your ring tone, Sesshoumaru."

A mischievous smile crossed Sesshoumaru's lips as he turned to face he brother. "I can't help that I'm bringing sexy back."

-

A/N: How was that? Did I do okay at my first Inuyasha fanfic since my eighth grade year? Yuki, did you like it? I hope so. This was hard for me to write. Well, time to update "Let it Snow", my Fullmetal Elricest fanfic. If you're interested in an angsty Elricest, check it out!

With all the love I bestow upon my readers,

Jaydee-Poo Winters


End file.
